The Beginning of the End
by MaxKenton
Summary: Sasuke goes back to the village after the valley of the end fight. Naruto and Sasuke become jonin, get their own genin team and kill the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Before you get at me for stealing read this. I made a new account because my sister deleted my email so this is my story.

**Chapter 1**

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Naruto and Sasuke yelled out their signature jutsu names as they clashed in the middle of the Valley of the End. After a minute, Naruto and Sasuke were each lying on their backs. Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

"When will you realize that revenge isn't the way to go? Trust me Sasuke I know how you feel ... " Naruto said before getting interupted.

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR FAMILY. YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN FROM THE BEGINNING," Sasuke yelled.

"I know Sasuke, I was talking about revenge. Everyone hates me because I carry the nine tails in me and all these years I felt like getting revenge to. They saw me as a demon and I felt like if I gave them what they wanted they would stop. But then I met Iruka-sensei and you." Naruto, having faster healing, was already back on his feet. Kakashi looked over the valley and back to his two pupil. He landed near the boys, looked them over and ran off.

"Kakashi get back here you bastard!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto pulled out two soilder pills and throws one to Sasuke. They took them and ran after their sensei.

(Minutes Later)

Naruto and Sasuke caught up to Kakashi but they are hiding behind a tree. It looked like Kakashi was waiting for something. Soon Itachi came out of the trees.

"How is your mission going?"

"It's going good, the kyuubi container is strengthening."

"I'll let leader know," Itachi said before leaving. Naruto and Sasuke left their hiding spot.

"Kakashi! What were you doing talking to Itachi?" Sasuke growled. Kakashi sighed and looked at the boys.

"I am apart of a group of missing nin called the Akatsuki." Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi counted 15 Narutos counting the original. But, what Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto summoned a clone roughly 3 kilometres (3000 meters or 1.9 miles or 3280.8 yards, which ever you prefer) away. The clones rushed at Kakashi with kunais in hand. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Kakashi easily disposed of the clones. Sasuke went through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" As the smoke cleared it showed a charred log.

"Dammit!" Sasuke swore under his breath. The ground started to rumble.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke jumped back just in time.

"You two seem to have better teamwork since we first meet," Kakashi pointed out. Naruto smirked as if he had a secret.

'Great, the clone made it grandma Tsunade,' Naruto thought. He charged up a rasengan and darted towards Kakashi. Birds chirping filled the air. The jutsus clashed. Naruto shot back out of the smoke, clearly Kakashi's chidori was stronger.

"How stupid do you think I am Naruto?" Naruto just grinned knowingly. Sasuke used this as an opening and threw some projectiles. Only a couple hit there mark, including one smoke bomb. Kakashi was surrounded by smoke. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Sasuke smirked an evil and knowing smirk. The smoke cleared via a gust of wind.

"It looks like you bested us sensei," Sasuke stated.

"Darn!" Naruto said kicking a pebble into a near by bush.

"Such a shame, such raw talent has gone to waste," Kakashi muttered. A group of ten ANBU jumped from the nearby tree lines.

"Kakashi Hatake you are under arrest for treason!" A cat masked ANBU stated.

"But how?"

"Uzumaki sent a shadow clone to the hokage and told her what was going on." Kakashi shook his head, he should have known.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!" Naruto and Sasuke straightened up.

"Yes sir!"

"Go back to Konoha," Cat said calmly. The boys jumped into the trees and headed for home.

"Do you really think they will welcome me back?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure if it. They may be clueless but they aren't totally stupid," Naruto commented. The gate came into view minutes later. As they got closer, figures became visible on the horizon. One was the legendary sucker and the fifth of Konoha, Tsunade Senju.

"Hey Granny!" Naruto greeted as the boys arrived at the gate. Sasuke was instantly taken away by ANBU.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To the sealing hall," Tsunade replied simply. Sakura was standing in place shocked. Naruto, the dead last, had brought back the number one rookie of their generation.

"Sakura, dear, shut your mouth or did you turn into a frog?" Tsunade commented.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama!"

As the next few days went by Team 7 had a tough time. Sasuke got his sharingan sealed, Naruto got hounded by the elders and Sakura started medical ninjutsu training. At the end of the week they all meet at training ground 7.

"Sure brings back memories, huh," Sakura questioned.

"Hahaha! Yeah, the place were we got started," Naruto laughed.

"I can't believe it has been half a year already," Sasuke murmured.

"We have been through a lot since the bell test, haven't we?" Sakura questioned. The boys nodded and sat at the logs they sat half a year prior, and Sakura followed suit. The young Genin started talking about this and that, but they never noticed a lone figure watching them.


End file.
